gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Malum Eruo
Malum Eruo is one of the main characters in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Seraph role play. He was created by Seraph member Kenji. Personality Malum is a complex. He appears to be easily amused at times and isn't one to keep his considerable wit to himself, should the situation allow. People tend to think that he is arrogant and morally corrupt, but Malum holds to his own kind of integrity. He is incredibly loyal to those he's involved, and is often praised and looked to for his insightfulness. Malum is, unfortunately, is incredibly confused with himself and where he stands with the PLANTs and ZAFT. Malum is incredibly down to earth, not allowing his knowledge and experience to cause him to belittle those beneath him. He is often described as " quick-witted", "complicated", and a "badass". Despite his complexity, Malum's motives are not completely clear. Skills & Abilities Malum is incredibly skilled as a mobile suit pilot and a leader. Favoring speed, he focuses ideally on dealing quick melee or mid-range damage. As a Coordinator, his abilities are beyond that of a Natural, however his decades of experience put him beyond most of those beneath him. Outside of mobile suit combat, Malum is exceptionally praised by the Council for his commanding of ships and entire fleets. Malum is also noted for his ability to keep those under his command in high spirits and in high morale. History Much of Malum's history is unknown. What is known is that he was born before the formation of the Zodiac Alliance, and joined in it's establishment. Malum would remain faithful to the Zodiac Alliance and it's cause to this day, fighting in an entourage of battles and earning awards throughout. Since becoming a soldier, Malum has participated in almost every battle of the war, making him one of the most seasoned officers in ZAFT's armed forces. In CE 48, Malum and Liena Trei Crane had their first and only child, Kenji Isaiah-Crane. Out of wedlock and too wrapped up with matters of the colonies, the relationship fell apart and Malum was unable to meet his son - and now does not know he even exists. January 1 CE 51, the year after the formation of the Zodiac Alliance, Malum would have his second child - a daughter, Rukino Akita. Rukino's mother was Asera Akita, Malum's commanding officer at that point in his military career. The relationship would last almost 20 years, ending with Asera losing her life in the fight to save Junius Seven during the Earth Forces attack. This event would cement a deep-rooted hatred for Naturals that would endure within Malum to this day. Following this event Malum is praised for his valor in battle and allowed to grieve for a short time before returning to service, now as a White Coat. Malum would go on to serve in almost every battle after then, eventually rising above his peers and after leading a small team in the Battle of Kaohsiung, Malum's efforts for ZAFT and the PLANTs earns him a Purple Coat ranking, which awarded to him Patrick Zala personally. Assigned his own ship and crew, Malum participates in the Battle of Heliopolis. The battle comes to an abrupt end with the reveal of the Strike Gundam. Malum orders his team to pull back, and they escape. Malum leads his ship, the Valyrian, in the Second Battle of Victoria. This time, the ZAFT forces claim victory. Malum is currently a special guest aboard the Seraph, currently building a personal task force and fleet, he is on board scouting the new blood on the ship. Behind The Scenes * Malum's full name is latin for "Evil I Destroy". * Malum's faceclaim is an artistic rendition of Sauron in the First Age from LOTR. * Voice Actor: George Newbern (English)